Justice Is Blind
Sometimes the answer's right in front of your eyes. Sometimes you're so busy with what you think you saw, you can't be bothered to stop and look again. When Jack and Trixie pay the bills with a little "Peeping Tom" routine, they don't expect the commandments being broken to include the biggest "Thou Shalt Not" of 'em all. But then again, sometimes Justice Is Blind! Episode Recap At the beginning of the episode, Trixie muses on differing public opinion on the police, as she sits in the interrogation room being yelled at by Lieutenant Sabian. Sabien wants to know where Jack is. Trixie doesn't want to tell him. Confrontation is inevitable. The tension is diffused when Trixie's lawyer, Molly Cameron, arrives. She doesn't like Jack, as they used to date, but is willing to listen to Trixie's explanation in full, unlike Sabien, who wants to know Jack's current location, as of immediately. The whole mess started a few weeks earlier, when Arthur Moran engaged their services. He was a fourty-seven year old accountant, married to a woman fifteen years younger, and was worried that she was cheating on him. Jack and Trixie were all too willing to help him find out the truth, for their usual fee of thirty-five dollars a day, plus expenses. Mr. Moran hired them, but refused to let them photograph his wife. It turned out that she was cheating on him, with Dr. Brochet, a doctor from a nice neighbourhood, every Wednesday. Mr. Moran asked them to watch the house for a week - same information. Finally, he asks for photographic proof. They got the proof - but then something funny happened. The doctor left the apartment, but the wife didn't. After a couple of hours, Jack went over to find out what had happened. Something spooked him - and the neighbour that later followed him in - but Trixie never found out what, because by the time she got to the apartment, the police were all over the place, and Jack was nowhere to be found. The narrative next picks up from Jack's point of view. While the police were closing in on the site of the murder, he had left via the fire escape in the room next door. He takes a cab to Dr. Brochet's office, and then his home, but doesn't find the man anywhere. He calls his own office, but gets no answer, and correctly assumes that Trixie is being held by the police. As he is deciding what to do, Freddy Hawthorne pulls up next to him and tells him to get in the car. He has found out about a dragnet out for Jack, since the police believe that he has murdered Mrs. Moran, but while discussing the lead-up to Mrs. Moran's murder, Jack has a hunch. He asks Freddy to stop at a pay phone and calls his lawyer, Francis, asking him to get a message in to Molly Cameron. He then goes to Mr. Moran's house, knocking at the door and pretending to be a policeman. He tricks Moran into confessing to his crime... with Sabien and Trixie listening in from the hall. As Sabien carts him away, Trixie tells Moran that they'll be sending him a bill for fifty dollars for that very afternoon. Episode Trivia *This episode contains the first (and to date, only,) appearance of Molly Cameron, Attourney-At-Law. *This episode references the fact that Trixie's mother is sweet on Jack. According to Trixie, it's because she likes the company of a man her own age. *This episode contains the first appearance of Freddy "the Finger" Hawthorne , and his trusty Police scanner, "Old Betsy". Quotes Trixie: Jack and Molly used to date. Molly: Date, Greco-Roman wrestling, you say potato... Freddy: The bulls are turning the whole upside-down town looking for you. Y-you're lucky old Freddy found you first. Jack: What are you on about, Freddy? Freddy: There's a whole, uh, what do you call it, a dragnet out for you. Jack: Dragnet!? For what? Freddy: On account of that dame you iced. Jack: Dame I-!? Freddy, I haven't iced anybody in weeks, okay? Freddy: That's what you say. Old Betsy, she says different. Links Episode Page - http://decoderringtheatre.com/index.php?id=2006-02-04_JusticeIsBlind&cat=bjj Category:Black Jack Justice Category:Black Jack Justice Episodes Category:Black Jack Justice Season One